The new Physocarpus cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Timothy D. Wood, in Grand Haven, Minn. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Physocarpus varieties with unique foliage. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during June of 2005.
The seed parent is the unpatented, unnamed Physocarpus opulifolius subsp. intermedius f. parvifolius. The pollen parent is the unpatented, Physocarpus opulifolius ‘D#2’. The new variety was identified as a potentially interesting selection in May of 2008, at a nursery in Spring Lake, Minn.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘POIPD2’ by softwood cuttings was first performed during Summer of 2008, at commercial greenhouse in Grand Haven, Minn. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in 5 successive generations.